


365 ways to love.

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat in college. Yeah. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 ways to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um, I dont know. I typed this up one night, feel free to ask me to continue if you want more? The characters I have tagged and the pairings I have tagged are all going to be in this if I continue it.

"Karkaaaaaaaaat. Where are you?" Dave called, slamming his appartment door behind him. A long night at the club, class tomorrow, and the fact he hadn't had two seconds in days to spend with his boyfriend were all things that were grinding on the blonds nerves. He slumped down on the couch, dropping his bags next to him as he worked on undoing the laces on his combat boots. Dave was exhauseted, to say the least, and all he wanted was to curl up on the couch for a couple of hours with the shorter boy.   
Karkat strode into the room, baggy pajama pants hanging off of his thin waist, holding a movie. "Hi jackass. Long day?" He said, going to put in the movie and casting the other a glance. He stretched out, showing off the pale skin of his exposed torso, before walking over to the couch where Dave was sitting. Dave nodded, whining playfully at the other, "Every day is a long day without you by my side, babe. How was class?" Karkat sat next to the other and snuggled into him, answering Dave with nothing but a quiet sigh.  
Dave frowned a bit, deciding to not comment on it. He just put his arm around Karkat, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing. "I'm gonna go change, kay babe? I'm not really sure that this is proper cuddling attire." He said, smirking an guesturing to his outfit. Karkat rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I don't think skinny jeans and combat boots are the best for this, either," He replied, leaning back on the couch before adding, "I'm gonna go make some popcorn while I wait."   
The Strider made his way back to their room, opening the door before stripping down to his boxers and rummaging through their drawers for something comfortable to wear before deciding on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Dave made his way back into the living room, plopping down lazily onto the couch. "Hey babe, would you grab me a soda?" he yelled towards the kitchen before picking up his phone, the messanger buzzing. He laughed a bit, opening the app to see who it could be. 

\--[TimeausTestified] began pestering [TurntechGodhead]--  
TT: Dude, what's up?  
TG: nothing dude  
TG: just chillin at home with the boyfriend  
TG: long day at work and all that shit  
TT: Well, fuck.  
TG: why whats up  
TT: Well, Jake and I are kinda having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you would D.J.  
TG: sorry dude not tonight but any other night this week i can  
TT: Friday, then?   
TG: anything for you dude  
TT: Thanks little dude. I'll see you Friday.  
TG: kay night  
\--[TurntechGodhead] ceased pestering [TimeausTestified]--

Karkat came back into the room as Dave was setting his phone down, holding a big bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda. "Who was on the phone?" He asked, sitting down next to the other. Dave just shrugged, "Dirk. He wants me to DJ later on this week. I got a gig on Friday." He said, giving a sarcastic thumbs up to the other before sighing. Karkat slumped a little, looking away. "F-friday? I thought we had plans." Dave bit his lip, mentally slapping himself for his forgetfullness. "Fuck, baby, I'll take you out Thursday, alright? I'm so sorry I spaced, but you know I can't just cancel on my brother." He replied, going to put his arm around the other. Karkat nodded, cuddling into the other. "Alright, Thursday. Don't forget this time!"


End file.
